


Night Creatures.

by orphan_account



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Can't spell Sebastian without looking at google.., Enjoy!, F/M, Harry is Seb, I saw Seb and had to make this., It breaks Harry's heart, LEGACIES X DESCENDANTS, Other, Sacrifices must be made..., She can't see him..., Uma is the "past lover", cursing.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry has finally found his family. But at a place he never thought he would...A school.
Relationships: BUT HARRY IS SEB, Harry Hook/Uma, MJ/Lizzy, Sebastian/Uma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cute Huma/Descendants x Legacies fic since Thomas is Sebastian and Harry...

Harry ran down the dark streets, a bundle in his arms. The streets were lit by lanterns, and the yells of angry humans followed him. He was afraid, not only had they come for him, they’d gone as far as to burn his home. He ducked behind a few barrels, cradling the small thing against his chest.

“Shh, shh, little one…” He cooed, watching as the bundle moved and the baby showed its face. He sighed, kissing his forehead before curling in more to keep the baby warm in the cold winter night. “Yes, your mother would be so proud… Your doing great, James just a little further...” He got up, keeping the child in his coat as he ran. He hopped the towns fence, keeping to the shadows as he ran into the woods.

“Harry…” He turned his head, letting out a sigh of relief as he saw her. She was standing near a tree, her coat pulled around her shoulders tightly. He ran to her and nuzzled his nose against hers.

“Uma… Their right behind me, take James and go love..” He slowly handed his boy over with a kiss on his forehead. Uma reached out and cradled Harry’s cheek. Harry leaned into it, letting the warmth fill his face.

“What about you?” She whispered, watching as his face crushed into a frown. Harry’s hand reached up and he cradled her hand against his cheek. With a soft sigh, he brought his hand down with hers.

“They came for me, Uma...I won’t put you,” She tried to intervene but Harry continued. “Or our son...In any danger.”

“Harry no-” Harry’s fangs flashed and cut Uma off. He clenched his jaw and looked away.

“Please…” She begged, taking a step closer and Harry kissed her softly.

“I’m sorry...Go, I’ll catch up, I promise…” He kissed her forehead before backing away slowly. Uma nodded, bundling their baby against her and running. Harry turned in time to see the first of the mob arriving.

“You want a fight, hm? Well,” His fangs grew from his gums and he hissed loudly. “Come and get it!!” And he attacked.

He doesn't remember the stake, all he knew was it penetrated his heart. Next thing he knew, he was standing in front of his own body, watching it get nailed into a box.

He doesn't remember how he ended up on Uma’s doorstep, expecting her to welcome him back with open arms. But when she opened the door, she didn’t even see him. He screamed and begged, but nothing grabbed her attention. So he left, broken hearted.

And he never turned back.

**2019**

Harry walked onto the deck of what seemed to be a log cabin, only to find a sawmill.

“Urgg…” The sun was way too bright for his taste, and he moved into the shade. He sighed, leaning his head against the splintering wood.

“This is  _ so  _ lame…” He stood, turning quickly to only find a teenage girl walking about. She was wearing a shorter blue dress. She had light blonde hair and O+ blood. His curiosity spiked and he stood there, not expecting much.

“Can’t believe I got stood up by  _ Milton Gresley _ …” Oh the poor girl, he thought. He rolled his eyes, groaning softly. This is what should’ve been the end of him.

“This is what I get,” She said, turning and walking towards the couch in the middle of the room. She threw her sunglasses down on it. “For thinking you’d send something ama-” She looked in his direction and bit her lip. He glanced behind him, no one was there. So he just stood there, putting on his dark and mysterious mogo. “-Zingg…”

“Hello…” She spoke, and Harry furrowed his brow in confusion. “You must be new!” Harry took a step forward and finally looked around.

“What is this place?” He mumbled, curious and nervous. No one should be able to see him, right?

“Oh, this is the old mill...I mean it’s the only mill but we also call this the old mill for some reason…” Boy this girl could talk. “I hope your not here to chill...I mean I don’t care, either way…” She giggled softly as Harry continued to search around. “What is your name? I thought I knew all of the incoming students.” He turned to her, his ice eyes wide.

“Ohh, this is a school of some kind…” It sure didn’t look like one to him. But hey, he was taught in the woods so he couldn’t be picky.

“The Salivary School...Named after Damien and Phinsovitor...I guess, but that was like…” Her eyes trailed his body and he felt uncomfortable. “A long time ago, or whatever…”

“I see…”

“Soo, your not a student?” The girl asked Harry. He looked around more, his eyes landing on a spot behind the couch.

“No…” He answered softly. This was not possible, someone could see him! The girl became a little more defensive.

“Ok, well then who are you?” Had the sun always been so bright? Harry sidestepped and rested against a post, panting slowly. “Are you ok? Do you want to sit down?” The girl approached him and Harry panicked.

“No, no! I’m fine...You should...You should keep your distance.” His voice was forgine to him. He had not dared to use it since he died. The girl only laughed like it was some sick joke.

“I’m not going to hurt you..” She chuckled, clearly she didn’t get it.

“That's not what I’m afraid of…” Harry chuckled, taking another deep breath before speaking again. “I’m sorry, I-uh...I should go..” Harry turned to leave, but right as he did, she spoke again.

“Wait...What's your name?”

Harry panicked, his name? He hadn’t told anyone his name in years...It was even fuzzy to his brain, but he thought of something quickly.

“Sebatian…” He smiled his best smile and walked away.  _ What in the absalute fuck...Just happened…? _ He thinks to himself has he heads down the road. No one had looked at him with that much  _ desire  _ since the night James was conceived. The mere thought of his family shatters his heart in two. He looked back at the girl, suddenly a thought popped into his head...What if…

She could help him get him back to his wife and son?


	2. I Think I Might Know...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets a boy, whom can see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT DED! JUST TRYING TO CATCH UP ON SEBASTIAN! Don't judge.

This girl, Lizzy, as Harry came to learn was a student at this school for monsters. Huh, the outside world had really changed. But somehow, the girl fancied him, and it was quite flattering. It was currently his third day stalking around the school when he saw something. Something he half disliked and half despised.

A child, not looking much over 9, being pushed around by older kids. He growled, taking a risk and running right up.

“That's _ enough _ …” And he back-handed one of the older boys in the head. They yelped, turning and looking around.

“The hell was that?!” Harry smirked, oh how he could get used to this. Within a minute, all the other boys were running off with their tails between their legs, while Harry was laughing his ass off.

“Hehe, you alrigh’ kid?” He asked, and to his surprise the boy faced him with a smile. The boy had messy dark brown hair with blue streaks, light moche eyes and soft chocolate skin. His smile was bright as he adjusted his glasses. He also pulled his backpack up.

“Y-yeah, I’m ok...How’d you do that, sir?” His curious eyes bore into Harry’s and he couldn’t help telling him.

“Well, you see, not everyone can see me. I’m like...An imaginary friend, but more real.” He smirked at the boy’s stare-struck face.

“That’s awesome!!” He looked around, “How many people can see you right now?” Harry thought for a moment, sitting down on what he knew was a bleacher.

“What do ye say we find out, hm?” He hopped up and went to the very top of the bleachers and stood where he was seen the best. He made a microphone with his hands and just howled loudly. The only head that turned was that girl, Lizzy’s. But he ignored her and hopped off the bleachers to the boy. He was laughing so hard, he couldn’t stop, and Harry had to pat his back before he died. But the laughter was contagious, and soon Harry had to hold onto the bleachers to stop from falling.

“T-that was,” The boy gasped, “The best thing EVER!” That’s when Lizzie came over to ruin all the fun.

“Sebatian?” Lizzy asked, looking right at the vampire. The boy looked between him and Lizzie.

“Y-you can see my imaginary friend to?” The boy gasped, turning and smiling widely at Harry.

“He’s not imaginary, James…” Harry’s eyes shot back to the boy.  _ James… _ The name rung in his ears then sprang into his skull. But he ignored it, choosing to not go sobbing over how this boy named James could see him. He might not even be  _ his _ James…

“Your not an imaginary friend?” James tilted his head and Harry got down to a knee, coming face to face with the boy.

“Well, can imaginary people do what I did to those boys?”

“Wait what!?” Lizzie intervened but Harry held his finger to her.

“Well...Not the last time  _ I _ checked..” He smiled and suddenly, the boy’s arms were wound around his neck and gripping the back of his shirt. Harry’s eyes widened, but he enclosed his arms around his new friend. The two hugged until Lizzie broke them apart.

“Ok, well...Good to know I’m not hallucinating…Come on James, you have to get to class.” She chuckled, which made James hop back and his smile to droop.

“Can Sebatian come, ppppp-lease???” James begged, making puppy eyes at Harry and then Lizzie. Harry had crumbled imiediatly, giving into the big soft sparkly eyes the second they hit his vision.

“I’m no trouble…” He told Lizzie, “If anything I’ll keep him from it.” His tone was a tad shaper than he liked, but it did the trick. Lizzie shrugged and James cheered loudly, hopping up and down for joy.

“Come on, Sebatian! I have my next class in 5 minutes!” Harry wasn’t particularly fond of being dragged along by a nine year old, but he allowed it anyways. Then suddenly, he was in a big room, sitting at an empty chair in a corner. He and James were the only ones around, and the silence was killing him all over again.

“When is this...Lesson supposed to start, hm?” James shushed him, choosing to bounce there in his seat. Harry sighed, tipping back and kicking his boots up onto the desk. They sat in silence before Harry decided to play a little game. He found the closest paper, crumpling it up into a ball and tossing it at James. It bounced off the back of his head and landed in his hoodie.

“Hey!” James giggled, fishing it out and throwing it at Harry again. He laughed, and Harry tossed it back. Right as James was about to throw it, the door opened.

“Jameson, what have I told you about throwing paper in my classroom?” Harry froze, and James just smiled widely at the person behind him.

“Sorry mum, I was just playing with Sebatian!” The lady stepped out in front of the boy, and Harry’s lungs cut short of breath.

“Uma…” He whispered, watching as James pointed at him and Uma’s eyes followed. He had hoped she could see him, or at least hear him. Uma smiled at her boy, kissing the side of her sons head. Their son...

“Sweetheart, there's no one there…” She whispered, patting his hand down.

“B-but Lizzie, she can see him! He’s really there!” Now the boy was getting upset, his moche eyes filling with unshed tears. Uma sighed, smiling and looking at Harry. But the hope had died.

“Well, then...Hello Sebatian, don’t make any trouble, ok?” She joked, smiling at him and walking to the board. James smiled, turning and watching his mother prep for the lesson. One thought ran through Harry’s mind at that moment, one thing and one thing only:

_ I won’t, love… _


	3. I am desiccated...IN A BOX!!

Harry sat with Lizzie near the lake, a nice lunch was laid out for them. He felt he needed to repay her, after what she did to help him find his son. And plus, she could also help him get back to his wife, so he might as well be in her good graces.

“I so enjoy our time together.” He said, because it was true. She was a good friend in the few days he had known her.

“Same…” She giggled, and he tilted his head with a smirk.

“I have all but one question to ask.. Do you kn-” He was going to ask her if James last name was Hook. But apparently her mind was set on...Dirtier things.

“No I’m not a virgin…” She said as he finished the question.

“-ow of James’s last..name…” He coughed softly. He would have laughed had his senses told of another being.

“Ohh…” She coughed as some leaves crumpled behind them. MG slipped out from behind a tree and Harry took this chance to bolt.

James was walking around when Harry tapped on his shoulder. “Sebastian!” James greeted and gave him a hug. Harry laughed and bent down to James’s height.

“How are you, James? Any more bullying I must attend to?” James laughed as Harry poked his chin, and he poked back.

“No, the older kids are scared that the ‘invisible man’ will get them!” Harry took the young boys hand as they walked down the hall.

“Well, I will if they pick on my friends!” He smiled as James let go of his hand and hugged him one last time before entering the classroom. Harry looked on sadly as Uma hugged him and the other kids entered. He went to go find Lizzie, whom he had to apologize to for bolting so suddenly. But he decided he’d pass the time by simply playing pranks on some older kids.

By the time the sun was starting to set, he went to go find James. When he did, he saw that he was ignoring him. “James?” He asked, but James just kept on walking.

He turned and found MG returning a camera to some teenager. “Heres your stupid camera back…”

“Done with your project already?” The teen put his comic down and Harry decided to stay back a bit.

MG sighed sadly, “No longer associated…”  _ Oh  _ Harry thought. His fight with Lizzie must’ve been really bad then. “Creative differences…” As MG started walking away, Harry bumped into him. He side-stepped away. “Sorry, didn’t see you there.”

“What did you say to Jameson? I’m now no longer able to reach him.” MG turned and looked at Harry with such a confused look Harry had to smirk.

“Sebastian?” Harry’s smirk turned into a wide grin. “But you can’t-”

“Yo, who you talking to man?” The same kid asked, and MG looked at Harry in confusion. He sighed and pointed over his shoulder at the kid.

“Oh yes, he can’t see me…” MG shrugged at the kid, who went back to reading his comic.

MG got defensive then, glaring softly at Harry. “Your not even real…” Harry tilted his head and took a step forward.

“No, I’m very real. And I need your help…”

~~~

Caleb woke up to MG poking at his side. “What?” He sat up and looked at MG, who looked flushed and panicked.

“Can you see him?” MG asked, pointing behind him at a clearly visible Harry. Caleb glared and nearly punched him.

“All I see is a dude who can’t respect  _ boundaries _ !!” Caleb started fighting the blanket, and Harry smirked softly.

“I told ye no one else can see me…” Harry smacked MG in the back of the head, which made him smile and chuckle. MG put his finger in Harry’s face with glare.

“Boy!” He nearly yelled.

“Mg,” Caleb calmed. “Your trippin’.”

“I know,” MG started, “I know, I know, I know...B-but James and Lizzie, they met this vampire-”

“Oh. Yeah, uh...Sebastian?” Caleb had his head firmly planted in his pillow.

“Yeah!” MG confirmed, smiling as if someone finally understood him.

“They’ve been flapping their gums about him all over school…” Caleb sat up, yawning and stretching. Harry smiled triumphantly, watching as some panic settled into MG’s poster.

“He Isn’t Real!” MG said, gulping. “So I thought Lizzie and James were losing it-But now I’m seeing him!!” MG started to freak out, and Harry’s arm crept up behind him. “So either I’m hallucinating or—”  _ Slap! _

MG turned in anger and squeaked “WOULD YOU STOP TOUCHING ME!?” Now caleb was standing with a frightened expression.

“Wow, wow...Hey-” MG turned back to him. “Hey hey buddy...Umm...Ask him what he wants.” Harry sat down on a desk and smirked.  _ This would be fun _ .

“He wants us to find his body…” MG explained, “He says he’s been...Dessicated in a box somewhere.” He turned to glare at Harry. “He’s a bit vague on specifics!” Harry smiled kindly, getting up and starting a slow walk at him.

“I’m vadue cause..” He put his hands on MG’s shoulders. “As aforementioned…” Harry smiled, feeling the frustration rising in him. He cleared his throat. “I am dessicated-IN A _BOX_!!” He reached out to slap him again, but MG’s arm stopped him.

“Oh my god…” Caleb said, backing up as MG stared down Harry. He put that annoying finger in his face again.

“I’m a pacifist...But if you touch my hair again...We  _ will  _ THROW HANDS!!” He threw Harry’s arm, and Harry laughed before swinging at MG again. MG dodged, and to Caleb, it looked like he was cat-fighting thin air. Harry dodged a few slaps, smirking as MG backed off.

“Stop!” He squeaked, and they finished. Harry adjusted his collar, and so did MG. Harry slapped him upside the head, smirking. But then the humor left him.

“Please tell your  _ clearly  _ more intelligent friend that I’ve recently come into contact with blood, just enough to reach that limited mind of yours.” Harry poked his forehead. Harry still remembered the sudden sharp, tangy taste that had entered his mouth a few days before he’d met Lizzie. He had plunged his head into the river to wash the taste out. “The blood was...Rancid..” MG sighed, and looked at Caleb.

“You remember that nasty blood fountain we moved?” Caleb sighed, shaking his head.

“Yeah yeah...Let me get my shoes…”


End file.
